Way of the Departed
Way of the Departed is a non-canon novel written by Tommy Andreasen on Twitter.https://twitter.com/i/moments/1051091938848505856 It takes place after Season 7. Chapters Chapter 1 Cole dreams of being cold and freezing in an ice labyrinth. All the Ninja look at the walls and discuss what they mean. Jay is hiding something. On Cole's forehead is a small green scar, which starts to glow, and Cole is blinded by light as he stares into an abyss. Faces float by in a constantly twisting maelstrom of green. Some are familiar to Cole, and he hears a voice that he has not heard in a long time. Then the scar on his Cole's reflection's forehead starts to convulse; first just a bit but then more violently. And then his entire head splits open. The headless body falls to the ground, but the scar remains floating in mid-air. Everything goes green. This is when Cole wake up; it always is. He has had this dream a hundred times, but has never told anyone about it. Cole is in his room in the Ninjas' old home, the Temple of Airjitzu. Cole suspects that Jay and Nya know something about it, for they have been really close lately, sometimes playful and clearly in love, but other times they seem bewildered, talking in hushed voices. Cole knows something about the Temple of Airiitzu as well: it is still haunted. He could tell the others, but it would freak out Jay, so he's kept it to himself. When he wakes up this time it is different; his room is bathed in a bright green light; the color that Lloyd's eyes have started changing after Master Wu went missing. After a few seconds of trying to find the source of the green light, Cole realizes the source is the scar on his forehead. And that's not the only thing which is different. By the window the ghost of Master Yang floats in mid-air. There is an expression of sadness on his face which Cole hasn't seen since that night on top of the temple. The night he intended to curse Cole, but ended up saving him. After an uncomfortable silence Cole asks him about his glowing scar. Yang's voice quivers as he speaks, and the answer cuts Cole like a knife. "My dear Cole. That's not a scar it's a rift. And it will open soon. . . ." Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Chapter 4 Chapter 5 Chapter 6 Chapter 7 Chapter 8 Chapter 9 Chapter 10 Chapter 11 Chapter 12 Chapter 13 Chapter 14 Chapter 15 Chapter 16 Chapter 17 Chapter 18 Chapter 19 Chapter 20 Chapter 21 Trivia *Seliel, the "Phantom Ninja," appears in this novel. **Seliel's Father, Claire and Jesper (from 70751 Temple of Airjitzu) also appear. *Tommy Andreasen considered the concepts in the novel too dark to be used in the series. *Tommy Andreasen said he has not planned to make a novel about Christmas, but he does not rule it out. *While the novel is not canon to the television series, it does offer some possible explanations and additions to the main storyline: **Airjitzu draws on Edo magic, which is a dark form of Magic, which is why the ninja don’t use it after The Hands of Time. **Zane makes note that summoning Elemental Dragons has become harder for the ninja to achieve. He theorizes that this has to do with the loss of Master Wu, but is for the most part unsure. This helps explain why these dragons don’t appear post-Sons of Garmadon, though doesn't explain why they don't use them after Wu returns, or why Wu doesn't use his own dragon. **Yang's Students had names and lived in villages that were destroyed by Edo magic during their imprisonment in the Temple. ***Three have been named so far; Jerahn, Alyce and Milo. ****Jerahn is the ghost student that Cole called "Chuck". **The novel suggests that Chen and Clouse manipulated Krux and Acronix after the Serpentine War into going against the Elemental Alliance and informed them where the eggs of The Great Devourer were. *Lar is mentioned in the novel. Seliel tells Cole he was visiting Nom, claiming to be the Master of Water, a reference to his role in the non-canon books he appeared in. Gallery DNS1kqgW0AYzLdm.jpg References Category:Ninjago Category:2017 Category:Books Category:Non-canon Category:2018